Isn't that every normal guy's fantasy?
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: Smutty oneshot. Might be weird to some of you out there :D 'cause you'll see it's very...original I hope you enjoy and leave lots of reviews for me :P x mwah


**Hey guys!! Okay so ive decided or no, wait, i was DARED to write this smutty oneshot because you'll see it is very...original haha. I really hope you dont hate me for this, it was simply a joke between me and my best friend ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoy anyways and id be more than happy to know your opinions :) x x x x**

**_Isn't this every normal guy's fantasy??_**

On the weekend between the 9th June and the 11th June, everything was quiet in the Cohen Casa.

A light breeze swept through the house and nothing but light breathing could be heard in the bedrooms.

Light breathing, except for Sandy's and Kirsten's bedroom, which was nothing unusual.

It was never light, seen as Kirsten always "breathed a little louder than other people" or they were both busy with doing the opposite of sleeping which led to harsh breathes and who knows what else.

That night wasn't an exception.

Sandy felt like in heaven. He was cuddled into the sheets after a long exhausting day at work.

It had to be far later than 1 in the morning and he was happy to be finally in bed. In bed with Kirsten, his very sexy wife.

Smirking devilishly he turned to one side expecting and finding the beautiful blonde to his right he had been looking for. He closed the bothersome cap between their bodies and buried his head into her long blonde curls. Oh, how he loved her scent. It always reminded him of various fruits, fruits his wife was eating seductively in his head every time he smelled her.

He especially loved how her scent kept lingering in a room, her or his clothes and on her pillow. Sometimes when she was away for the night or weekend, he would roll over onto her side just to be able to kind of feel her when she wasn't there in person.

Another smile crossed his lips when he realised that this night, he wouldn't be needing to seek the comfort of her bed sheets, because the original was lying right next to his own body.

And Sandy could list a thousand advantages to have her next to him instead of _her pillow_: He could list a thousand things he could do to her, that he couldn't do to something that just carried her scent.

Sandy shifted himself a little closer still, loving how her body reacted immediately to him and she reached behind her for his hand.

He allowed her to hold it and was more than obliging when she used it to pull him closer to her back.

Sandy enjoyed being close to her before he was reminded of why exactly he was on his mission to attract his wife's attention. When Sandy has woken up from his very short but peaceful slumber, he had felt the throbbing heat in his pants immediately. Not that this was not unusual for Kirsten Cohen's husband either.

He pressed his chest into her back, knowing that she understood his signs after 17 years of marriage very well. And she didn't disappoint him this time, as she turned around and he could see a light smile in the darkness.

Sandy grinned back at her before pulling her as close to him as possible. He was slightly surprised when his exploring hands felt delicate, silky lingerie between his fingers.

Since when does Kirsten wear lingerie to bed, he asked himself but didn't think about it any longer- he was definitely not the one complaining.

Sandy's hands kept roaming his wife's slim body and he was even happier when he felt the shape of small roses on the upper part of her sexy underwear set. His favourite.

His fingers gently traced every little shape of her sexy piece of clothing-it was the only way you could describe that particular, well, piece of cotton. Sandy was pleased that his wife let him take complete control and the only thing that came out of her mouth weird light sighs and moans, exactly the way he liked it best.

He felt her hands lightly running up and down his back while he moved his lips to the soft flesh of her cleavage, sucking on her warm skin.

Sandy wondered at some point how she managed to caress his skin in her current position but once again, HE was not complaining.

Everything was just as usual and the word "usual" wasn't said with a sense of boredom or normality as other people would describe their sexlife- when Sandy used the word "usual" it always meant everything went "perfect" and he was more than pleased with the way everything was going.

Well, just until he felt _someone _nipping lightly on his earlobe that couldn't be his wife. Her lips felt different, the way she caressed it felt different and he was absolutely sure that it was impossible to do what she was doing in her current position in front of him.

And suddenly Sandy realised something else: The hands that had been caressing were… 1…2…, he counted in his head, THREE? Oh my god FOUR. Since when does Kirsten have four, OH dear, Sandy thought and slowly turned around. Please, don't let it be what I think it is.

When he had turned around he desperately tried to see better in the darkness, but what he saw was definitely enough for that moment. Sandy would've fallen out of bed out of poor shock if there weren't two women on either side of him that prevented him from leaving that very bed. Yes, he heard himself, Two woman. In his bed. Two.

As much as he could see, he could even swear that the other woman was blonde.

God Sandy, start thinking clearly, there is another woman in your bed, the bed you share with your wife.

Wife. Oh god, Kirsten, wait, why hasn't she said anything to this?

Sandy thought in his head and before he even had the chance to ask or say anything he felt the warm hands of his wife back on his body grabbing his ass.

His breath hitched in his throat when Sandy felt his wife's head on his shoulder, looking over it towards the other woman.

Oh god, she knew?

He thought he had to imagine what was happening when Kirsten began to giggle and then smiled seductively at the mysterious woman who did just the same.

Sandy couldn't think clearly for a few moments: Two women in his bed and Kirsten didn't even say anything? Shock. He knew he had drunk a few drinks with her before they went to bed but Kirsten wouldn't have agreed to a … threesome, would she?

As confused and shocked as Sandy was he couldn't deny how much blood rushed into his already well noticeable hardness when he simply said the word in his head. Threesome. With two women. God, isn't that every normal guys' dream? He asked himself and was glad that he didn't feel as guilty because of thinking these dirty wrong things as he had assumed he would.

He didn't know why, but for once he decided to just face whatever would come- seriously it couldn't get any crazier could it?

He didn't even have time to think any more about the current and very weird situation before he felt his wife's lips back on his neck. It was the first time Sandy noticed that he wasn't even wearing a shirt anymore- he must've gone to bed in just his boxers. Nothing seemed to be weird to him anymore anyway.

Sandy fully enjoyed his wife's wandering kisses but he couldn't help but get a little nervous, though still overly excited, when the other woman threw him a seductive smile through the darkness of his bedroom and began towards him. He gulped when he thought about what someone would be seeing if he was watching the _three_ of them right now.

Sandy Cohen between two hot blondes in bed who barely wore anything but thin delicate lingerie. If that wasn't a huge turn-on, nothing was.

He sighed when Kirsten pulled him tightly against her body and he could feel her warm breath on his shoulder and neck when she would take a short break to catch her breath during sloppy wet kisses.

Sandy surprised himself when the other woman got as close to him as she could as well and he felt a sudden rush of desperation and excitement run through his body. He thought he had never felt such an emotion for anyone but his wife, but he guessed it was probably because his wife was a major part in _this_.

He closed his eyes while both women's mouths worked their magic on him.

Sandy slowly forgot what exactly what was happening and just concentrated on the pleasure.

He couldn't help but be amazed at how what was happening was exactly like he had imagined this particular fantasy so many times- actually he was amazed at how EVERYTHING was exactly how he had wanted it to be.

Sandy gritted his teeth when both pair of hands pushed down his boxers and both females wrapped their legs closely around his waist, kind of sandwiching him.

OH yeah, definitely how I wanted it, Sandy thought to himself as he tried not to moan out loud.

He was kind of relieved when they turned his body around between their legs so Sandy was facing his wife's gorgeous face. It wasn't like the other woman didn't look quite, hot, even if he could barely see her, but he much preferred being kissed by Kirsten.

And, if that was a surprise anymore, she did just that. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and kissed him passionately while he felt a pair of delicate hands massaging their way from his shoulders all over his muscular back. Sandy couldn't help but release a low grunt when he felt Kirsten already warm and wet between her legs when she pushed even harder against him. The situation wasn't made easier when the other woman pressed her bare chest against his back and he could feel her hard nipples. He took a deep breath wishing he could fuck them right then and there, not wanting to wait another second. Just feeling how excited they were _because of him _made him harden painfully.

Yes, he could honestly say what was happening was a dream come true.

Kirsten continued to press her lips hard off her husband's, biting them every now and then to take a few harsh breaths.

Her hands started to wander just when Sandy thought it couldn't get any closer to perfection. Sandy stopped concentrating on anything else, including the woman behind him that was definitely doing things he wouldn't have dreamed about when his wife's small familiar hands wrapped around his shaft and massaged it lightly up and down, being sure to change her methods from fast to slow and from hard to gentle strokes.

He breathed heavily into Kirsten's mouth and thought he must've been close to a heart attack when the feeling that was building up inside of him was incredibly… intense.

"Oh god, baby"he heard himself moan out loud and all he heard was two sweet female voices release light seductive giggles. It felt like he heard them from a distance, as all he was concentrated on was his throbbing member getting pleasured in one of his favourite ways.

He had almost forgotten about the ''threesome'' when he felt the other pair of legs wrap itself tighter around him and he felt _her_ warm breath flirting with his neck and ear.

Yes, he was Sandy Cohen and Cohen were always ready to go and very sexual beings. Yes, he had never had any reason to be afraid to not pleasure his women because of his stamina and yes, he was all man, but seriously, two blonde goddesses were even for him too much to handle at some point. He broke the rushed passionate series of kisses with his wife to signal for her that he couldn't wait any longer. Both women seemed to understand him immediately and the woman behind him giggled in his ear before she leaned over and did the thing, ever man would only dream of: she kissed Kirsten squarely on the lips like it was the most normal thing in the world and she'd do it every day. Sandy felt like dying of excitement and thought he couldn't be possibly getting harder when he listened to both women's satisfied moans. It was like an angel's song to him. OH dear, definitely a memorable night.

It was even hard for Sandy to keep control before the two women pressed against him decided to tease him, so it was only too understandable that Sandy really had to have at least ONE of them now.

The two women stopped just when he was trying to think up a plan to get these two to concentrate back on him. Weird but not as weird as the rest of the night.

Kirsten threw him another seductive look and started sucking on his lower lip and Sandy knew he had to have her N O W or the rest of the night would be ruined. Sandy was just about to give into his, and their, desires and plunge into her warm wetness, when he heard something he recognised immediately. Laughter from behind him. Oh how well he knew that voice. All of a sudden, everything made sense to him and to his utter shock, he knew who was lying behind him.

The blonde hair that wasn't as long and curly as his wife's. The voice when she had giggled earlier. This seductive but well-practiced smile. A smile that could one come from a…Yes, a Newpsie. And he recognised that very voice, too. It was Taryn's. Oh god, it couldn't be Taryn's. Pleeease, god.

But before he could really enjoy the pleasurable ordeal that was about to come, he had to know. He turned away from his wife who looked a little confused all of a sudden before he reached behind _the_ woman behind him and switched on his night lamp. And he saw it. He saw her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Sandy" he heard them calling him but he couldn't close his mouth out of shock. Taryn, Head Newpsie. Bah.

"Sandy"

"Sandy"

Their voices got more distant every moment. "Sandy"

They got quieter. And more distant still. He couldn't hear Taryn's voice anymore- maybe she knew why he was screaming. But honestly, he couldn't possibly get enough wasted to sleep with Taryn Brown. Never.

"Sandy" he heard his wife calling him and he slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone shaking him.

"Sandy, baby wake up" he heard her say and his confusion was perfect. Why would he need to wake? Yes seeing Taryn in their bed was quite a shock but he was still wide awake.

When his eyes adjusted to the bright night lamp on Kirsten's side his brain slowly found the right conclusion to this weird night: He had fallen asleep and everything was just a dream. OH lord.

"Baby are you okay?" she whispered softly to him and Sandy found the sense of concern in her voice was evident.

"Fine" Sandy quickly said. He really couldn't use a curious wife right now especially not one that asked him about a dream that included a lesbian kiss between her and one of her _oldest friends _and she liked to describe the love & hate- friendship she had.

Kirsten nodded and kissed his lips lightly before she turned the lamp back off and lay her head back down on the comfortable position on his chest, still wondering which kind of horrible nightmare her husband had to endure only seconds ago- poor him.

Sandy sighed relieved when Kirsten switched the light back off and settled back against him without asking any more questions.

Sandy kissed her head and then shook his head lightly to himself, still not quite believing that all this had been a dream. One thing Sandy learned was that he definitely didn't need a threesome, not now and definitely not in the future not matter if it was a dream or not.

"Sex with Taryn?" Sandy asked himself chuckling inside to himself "New low point, buddy. Looow point".

**Merci beaucoup pour lire !! Please please please leave a review. x Jen.**


End file.
